Twilight Ascendant Council
Twilight Ascendant Council (sometimes just called "Twilight Ascendants") is a "council" boss encounter of Bastion of Twilight, a raid of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Pre-encounter trash Before you enter the room of the Twilight Ascendants, the room will be full of elementals running all over the place. Dealing with them might be hard, the trick is to pull 2 mobs at the time; Fire + Water or Electricity + Arcane. Make sure the water adds are interrupted. Doing it this way the fire and water or electricity and arcane will make sure the shields disappear. Encounter The ascendants include: * Ice * Fire * Air * Earth At phase 3 of fight, they combine into: * They are Twilight's Hammer members who have ascended and become elementals. Abilities Phase One *''Feludius'' * * * * * * *''Ignacious'' * * * * * * Phase Two *''Arion'' * * * * * * *''Terrastra'' * * * * * Phase Three *''Elementium Monstrosity'' * * * * Strategy ;Phase One Engage the bosses with split teams of DPS. The DPS can be dedicated at first to bringing their specified bosses to low hp but at around 30% on either boss, switch and slow DPS to get them evenly to 25% or lower. When Ignacious casts Aegis of Flame, all DPS must switch to him and burn his shield down or the raid will take enormous AOE damage until wiped. Feludius casts a waterbomb technique that hits specified areas and give players the debuff Waterlogged. Waterlogged reduces your movement speed, but more importantly sets you up to be killed by Glaciate. If a player is hit by Glaciate and Waterlogged, they will trigger Frozen Blood and be a strain on the healers. When either boss reaches 25%, Phase Two begins. ;Phase Two The rules of the first encounter still apply to these two bosses. Arion and Terrestra both cast a powerful spell that can be avoided but will kill anyone who doesn't handle the mechanics correctly. Cyclones and Gravity Wells will spawn across the room when engaging the bosses. As soon as the fight begins, wait for a Cyclone to be cast and run to it as soon as possible to gain the Levitate buff. Terrestra will always cast quake first and it will deal enormous damage to any players who aren't currently levitated by the cyclone buff. As soon as quake is cast, run to a nearby gravity well. Gravity Wells cause you to be grounded for when Arion casts Thundershock, the aerial version of Quake, striking anyone with the levitate buff. These bosses will never cast out of order and you have ample time to get the needed buff. Rinse and Repeat until one or both hit 25% health. ;Phase Three The Elementium Monstrosity will have the combined HP of all four bosses in this phase. This is why lowering the HP of the prior encounters is extremely important. Save all major cooldowns for this phase as it is a DPS check. The boss will spawn over a pool of ice and must be kited out of it or it will expand similar to defile. Range dps must spread to avoid excess damage from Electric Instability. The boss will also cast Lava Seed that will drop all over the floor around the raid and must be avoided to save heals for Gravity Crush and tanks. Gravity Crush will do extreme damage to one raid member, heals must be focused on them for survival. Electric Instability will hit the whole raid and increase in damage over time, making this fight a DPS race from the second the phase starts. Manage to down the boss quickly before losing your raid and you'll have defeated the Twilight Ascendants. Quotes Loot Videos 10-man Heroic 10-man Normal 25-man Normal 25-man Heroic External links Kategooria:Ogre magi Kategooria:Bastion of Twilight mobs